Magmacore Development
This company recruits ! Magmacore Development (formally MagmaCore Developement) is a company and subsidiary of Expansion Corporations, Inc,as of August 2015, Angrydroideka10 has gotten rights to the company on the original wiki where he works with Withersoul 235 on his fan fiction. The company has a wiki. On Halloween 2015, the company will release a Halloween-themed MROTW project. Old The old company, that first thought up MROTW, was founded by Ghostracer, Tonic the Hedgefox and Marx422. Current Magmacore Development was re-created and taken over by Withersoul 235. It's the creator of everything related to Minecraft : Revenge of the Wither and Scary Tales: Bad Saturday Night. Company details Headquarters: London, United Kingdom and other regions of Europe (e.g The Benelux, Germany, etc...), as well as Australia, and some regions of Canada. Founder: Ghostracer (no longer), Tonic the Hedgefox (no longer), WitherSoul 235 (current founder and director) Parent organization: Mojang AB and Microsoft Studios, as well as Expansion Corporations, Inc. and Craft Media Cast International CEO: Marx422 Stock price: 29805 (EUROPE) $230,565 +238.00 (+1.50%) Founded: June 9 2007 About Due to their Agent Steve games, all of the Agent Steve games were brought by a lot of gamers and youtuber, which makes the company very popular. Many fans always tell the company to not stop making the Agent Steve game series because the story is very interesting. In 19th August 2015, the company announced that they are still working on the series after the Agent Steve 7: 1337 chaos was released to the public. The company said that the game would be an open-world like GTA series, there would be 20 main missions and 45 side missions. Many game awards were awarded by the company, such as the first game of the Agent Steve is on 3rd place, second game is on 2nd place, third game is on 1st place, fourth game is on 2nd place, fifth and the sixth is on 1st place. The Agent Steve series is now known as the "most exciting and violence Minecraft game in the world." Products GAMES *Minecraft : Revenge of the Wither: Playing Roles (on Magmacore Development website, it is free! Also for PlayStation Vita and Wii U) *Minecraft: Redstone Redemption (PlayStation 4, can be ordered on MD website for $6.93) *Minecraft: Revenge of the Wither: Dark Souls Rise (Xbox One, can be ordered on MD website for $4.07) *Minecraft : Revenge of the Wither (Ouya, Shield Portable, can be ordered on MD website for $9.26) *Minecraft: Constable Cops (on MD website and IndieDBGames for $4.73, also for PS Vita) *Macrocosm (MD website, IndieDBGames, Gamejolt and Steam for free) *Cow Simulator (GameStick, Amazon Fire TV and Mac (MacBook, Mac OS X) for free) *Minecraft: Nexus Core (on Magmacore Development website, price is $9.25) *Herobrine's Battle (coming soon) *Agent Steve 1 (on Magmacore Development website and available on PS2, price is $10.50) *Agent Steve 2 (on Magmacore Development website, price is $15.50) *Agent Steve 3 (on Magmacore Development website, price is $19.20) *Agent Steve 4: Demon from the Past (on Magmacore Development website, price is $20.00) *Agent Steve 5: The Infamous Hunter (on Steam, price is $15.50) *Agent Steve 5.5: Assassinate the Devil (on Magmacore Development website, also available on PS3 and Xbox 360, price is $6.25) *Agent Steve 1: REBOOTED AGENT (on Magmacore Development website, price is $19.19) *Agent Steve 6: Number 47 (on Magmacore Development website, price is $17.50) *Agent Steve 6: Blood Combat (DLC; on Magmacore Development website, also available on PS4 and Xbox One, price is $5.60) *Agent Steve 7: 1337 Chaos (on MD website, also available on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, price is $10.50) *The Gray Games (cancelled) *Minecraft: Punished and Sacrifices (coming soon) TV *Minecraft : Revenge of the Wither *Withers against Steve ? *Cooperates with User:RedFurnace into producing A Miner's Legacy: The Legends of the Twin Miners. *Scary Tales: Bad Saturday Night *Dinosaur Dilemma (scrapped) *Herobrine attacks the Minecraftia! (coming soon) *Herobrine's journey (cancelled TV Shows) *Minecraft Madness Battle *Minecraft High School *League of Extraordinary Minecraftians MOVIES * Humans vs. Spirits * Agent Steve: The Unstoppable Serial Killer 669 * Through the Nether * Herobrine's Hunts: The Fear * MONEY FROM THE SKY 2?! * Agent Steve: The Consternation * The Wendigo's Mountain * Survival Island Characters See here. Members *User:Withersoul 235 - Founder, Head of Recruitment *User:Marx422 - Vice Leader *User:ExoSanford - Employee *User:FeralG5 - Employee Category:Companies